1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rapid-melt composition for delivery of prophylactic and therapeutic active materials to a mammal, methods of making the same, and methods of using the same. Preferably, the prophylactic or therapeutic active is a psychotropic, a gastrointestinal therapeutic or a migraine therapeutic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pharmaceutical compositions may be produced in a variety of dosage forms, depending upon the desired route of administration of the therapeutic material. Oral dosage forms, for example, include such solid compositions as tablets, emulsions, and suspensions. The particular dosage form utilized will depend on such factors as the solubility and chemical reactivity of the pharmaceutical active. Further, the dosage form may be selected so as to optimize delivery of the pharmaceutical active and/or consumer acceptability of the composition.
Tablet compositions offer many advantages, including ease of product handling, chemical and physical stability, portability (in particular, allowing ready availability to the consumer when needed), aesthetic acceptability and dosage precision, i.e., ensuring consistent and accurate dosages of the pharmaceutical active. However, liquid formulations may offer advantages in the treatment of certain disorders, such as disorders of the upper gastrointestinal tract, wherein delivery of an active material dissolved or dispersed in a liquid ensures rapid and complete delivery to the afflicted area. In an effort to obtain the therapeutic advantages associated with liquid formulations as well as the broad advantages associated with solids, many chewable tablet formulations have been developed.
One important factor in formulating chewable tablets is palatability and mouth feel, especially in tablets that include pharmaceutical dosages. Many pharmaceutical and confectionery tablets are designed to be chewed either to provide proper flavor or to increase the surface area of a particular drug to permit rapid activity in the digestive tract or circulatory systems. However, many pharmaceutical ingredients usually have both an unpleasant mouth feel and unpalatable taste due to chalkiness, grittiness, dryness and astringent properties of these materials. Accordingly, the practical value of these materials is substantially diminished since patients finding them objectionable may fail to take them as prescribed. A number of formulations have been investigated to ease the mouth feel and palatability of such compositions.
Khankari et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,981, discloses a rapidly dissolving robust dosage form directed to a hard tablet that can be packaged, stored and processed in bulk. The solid tablet dissolves in the mouth of a patient with a minimum of grit. The tablet contains an active ingredient mixed into a matrix of a non-direct compression filler and a relatively high lubricant content.
Amselem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,583, discloses a dry solid lipid composition suitable as an oral dosage form. The composition contains a lipophilic substance, at least one fat which is a solid at about 25° C. and at least one phospholipid present in an amount of about 2 to 40% by weight of the composition. However, the resultant product is a dry solid lipid composition.
United Kingdom patent application GB 2 195 892 discloses pharmaceutical chewable tablets with improved palatability. The lipid-containing molded tablets include a lipid material having a melting point from about 26° C. to about 37° C., a particulate dispersant material, an emulsifier and a safe and effective amount of a pharmaceutically active material. The tablets of the lipid composition exhibit improved palatability, and effective dispersion in the mouth and stomach.
United Kingdom patent application GB 2 195 891 also discloses pharmaceutical chewable tablets with improved palatability. The lipid-containing molded tablets include a lipid material, a dispersant, a nonionic emulsifier having an HLB of at least 10, and a safe and effective amount of a pharmaceutical active material, wherein the average HLB of all emulsifiers in the composition is at least about 8.
Nakamichi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,285, discloses fast soluble tablets that can be produced by a simple method. The tablet base is a sugar alcohol. The mixture of the sugar alcohol and a drug is subjected to compressive shaping prior to drying in the process. The dry solid tablet can be produced by modification of conventional tableting technology and possesses physico-chemical stability.
Chavkin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,255 discloses a chewable medicinal tablet. The tablet contains about 30 to about 95% by weight of a capric triglyceride and a medicinally active ingredient up to 60% by weight. If the medicinally active ingredient is less than about 30% by weight, then the composition also contains up to 10% by weight of a member of the group consisting of glyceryl monostearate, a mixture of glyceryl monostearate and glyceryl monopalmitate, and a mixture of glyceryl monostearate and glyceryl distearate.
Geyer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,848, discloses a nonaqueous chewable composition for oral delivery of unpalatable drugs. The drug is intimately dispersed or dissolved in a pharmaceutically-acceptable lipid that is solid at room temperatures. The lipid material desirably readily melts with the application of mild temperatures, i.e. about 55 to 95° C.
Lapidus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,076, discloses a chewable aspirin and buffering material tablet in a single dosage form. The buffering materials are integrally dispersed and bound in a fatty material of chocolate, synthetic chocolate or hydrogenated tallow. The fatty material individually coats the aspirin and buffering material.
Valentine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,534, discloses quick-liquefying, chewable tablets. The tablets have a harder outer shell which inhibits penetration of liquid, and a softer interior which quickly liquefies when the tablet and shell are broken into pieces and contacted by the liquid. The excipient or base material of the tablet is made from carbohydrates held together with small quantities of a carbohydrate binder such as maltodextrin. The tablets can contain active ingredients such as pharmaceuticals, breath sweeteners, vitamins and dietary supplements.
Morris et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,543, discloses a soft homogeneous antacid tablet. The tablet contains solid antacid particles thoroughly coated with a mixture composed of a fatty material or oil, a surfactant, and a flavor. The fat or oil is present in an amount of from about 25% to about 45% of the mixture. The primary particle size of the antacid is less than 100 millimicrons.
Fountaine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,135, discloses chewable calcium carbonate-containing antacid tablets having good mouth feel properties. The good mouth feel properties of the tablet are obtained by using calcium carbonate of a particular particle size in combination with certain excipients. The calcium carbonate is present in an effective amount and has a size from about 5 to 50 microns in diameter.
Puglia et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,077, discloses a compressed chewable antacid tablet which has good flexibility, is breakage resistant and disintegrates immediately upon chewing. The tablet is formed of a recrystallized fatty material, such as chocolate, a bulking material and an active ingredient bound up in the particles of the recrystallized fatty material. The preferred recrystallized fatty material is a chocolate or a synthetic chocolate.
Puglia et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,076, also discloses a compressed chewable antacid tablet which has good flexibility, is breakage resistant and disintegrates immediately upon chewing. The tablet is formed of particles of the antacid or other active ingredient which are admixed with particles formed of edible fat or oil absorbed on a fat-absorbing material, such as microcrystalline cellulose. Upon chewing, the tablet is quickly converted to a smooth creamy non-gritty palatable emulsion.
However, the prior art compositions contain various disadvantages. For example, tablets may be incompletely chewed due to the poor palatability of the composition. Such compositions may also have a gummy texture, and are subject to “taste fatigue,” i.e., the composition is perceived to be less palatable after ingestion of multiple doses. Further, the binders and other materials used in such chewable tablets may prevent rapid and effective delivery of active materials to the stomach.
There is a need for a rapid-melt, composition that behaves like a liquid when consumed by a mammal, and yet acts like a solid in many other ways. The need extends for compositions in which no biting or chewing is necessary in order for the composition to melt in the mouth of a mammal. Such compositions are ideal for uses in the fields of pediatric and geriatric care, that is, for use with people or mammals that do not have any teeth.
It has been found that product formulations containing one or more certain lipid materials, emulsifiers and particulate materials are highly palatable and effective compositions for the delivery of pharmaceutical active materials. Such compositions afford better taste, mouth feel and storage stability than those compositions known in the art.